monsterhighfandomcom_pt_br-20200217-history
Tempestade de Amor
thumb|250px 'Tempestade de Amor 'é uma canção no filme, Monster High: Boo York, Boo York e cantada por Catty Noir. Mais tarde a canção que Posea Reef ouvir a música no filme, Monster High: A Assustadora Barreira de Coral. Letras Versão Original Clap your hands If you're feeling the love If you're feeling the love If you're feeling the love I said, clap your hands If you're feeling the love If you're feeling the love If you're feeling the love Yeah! Clouds moving in, it's about that time I can tell it's gonna be a storm tonight Starts off slow, then look out below You can try to dodge the rain But there's nowhere to go It's love (Oh!) Everywhere (Oh!) You can stay outside (Oh!) If you dare (Oh-oh-oh!) It's love (Oh!) Everywhere (Oh!) You can stay outside (Oh!) If you dare (Oh-oh-oh!) Yeah, ye-yeah ye-yeah! Love is like a storm Tonight! Love is like a storm Tonight, tonight! Love in the air Love in the clouds Love's like a flood And it's pouring down! Love is like a storm Tonight, tonight! I get so afraid I don't wanna get trapped In the eye of the storm Oh no! Love traps you in And it takes you for a spin It's like a hurricane Brushing in It's the love (Oh!) Everywhere (Oh!) You can stay outside (Oh!) If you dare (Oh-oh-oh!) It's the love (Oh!) Everywhere (Oh!) You can stay outside (Oh!) If you dare (Oh-oh-oh!) Yeah! Love is like a storm Tonight! Love is like a storm Tonight, tonight! Love in the air Love in the clouds Love's like a flood And it's pouring down! Love is like a storm Tonight, tonight! Clap your hands If you're feeling the love If you're feeling the love If you're feeling the love I said, clap your hands If you're feeling the love If you're feeling the love If you're feeling the love Yeah! Love is like a storm Tonight! Love is like a storm Tonight, tonight! Love in the air Love in the clouds Love's like a flood And it's pouring down! Love is like a storm Tonight, tonight! Versão Brasileira Vamos juntos nos apaixonar Ver se apaixonar Ver se apaixonar Eu disse vamos juntos nos apaixonar Ver se apaixonar Ver se apaixonar Vamos ver a chuva, já tá na hora E você vai ver, o mundo caia fora Pode até tentar se esconder Atenção tome cuidado Porque vai chover Puro amor (Oh!) Vai chegar (Oh!) Vamos lá para fora (Oh!) Aproveitar (Oh-oh-oh!) Puro amor (Oh!) Vai chegar (Oh!) Vamos lá para fora (Oh!) Aproveitar (Oh-oh-oh!) Yeah, ye-yeah, ye-yeah! Vai chover amor Em nós! Vai chover amor Em nós, em nós! Vamos voar no vendaval Eu tô feliz Eu tô legal! Vai chover amor Em nós, em nós! Eu não tó fim de me ver E acaba se sozinha na multidão Vai me pegar vai me controlar Não mais vou parar Puro amor (Oh!) Vai chegar (Oh!) Vamos lá para fora (Oh!) Aproveitar (Oh-oh-oh!) Puro amor (Oh!) Vai chegar (Oh!) Vamos lá para fora (Oh!) Aproveitar (Oh-oh-oh!) Yeah! Vai chover amor Em nós! Vai chover amor Em nós, em nós! Vamos voar no vendaval Eu tô feliz Eu tô legal! Vai chover amor Em nós, em nós! Vamos juntos nos apaixonar Ver se apaixonar Ver se apaixonar Eu disse vamos juntos nos apaixonar Ver se apaixonar Ver se apaixonar Yeah! Vai chover amor Em nós! Vai chover amor Em nós, em nós! Vamos voar no vendaval Eu tô feliz Eu tô legal! Vai chover amor Em nós, em nós! Vídeos Tempestade de Amor Monster High Monster high Tempestade de amor Completa Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Boo York, Boo York